Loving A Vampire
by HorsecrazyJr
Summary: This is a one-shot about Bella's change. ExB I suck at titles and summaries. Please read and review! Rated T


Disclaimer: All characters belong to the amazing and brilliant Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: This is my first piece of writing about Twilight so don't be too harsh on me please! I hope that y'all like it! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, msg me if I made one.

Summary: It's a simple one-shot about Bella's change. I know there are plenty of those, but I couldn't resist. Please read and review!

* * *

The Change

Edward and I were in his room on the bed. We were both savoring my last moments as a human. He had his head on my rising and falling chest, memorizing my heartbeat and my smell. I had my hands in his perfect bronze hair. We had been lying like that for a good hour. The rest of the family was downstairs, waiting for him to bite me, no doubt. I shuddered inwardly when I thought of the burning pain that was to come. I was afraid, yes. But I was ready, more ready than ever.

"What are you thinking, my sweet Bella?" Edward asked in his musical voice.

"I am thinking about the change," I answered truthfully. "About how ready I am to join you for all eternity."

It was only then that Edward picked up his head for the first time in an hour and looked at me with his topaz eyes, searching. I met his eyes squarely, pouring all my love into my eyes, trying to get the message across.

For the millionth time, Edward asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure," I said lovingly and determinedly. "Don't you see? There is no other place I would rather be than at your side. And I would rather it be for eternity than for the rest of my measly human life. Our love is too great for that."

"Your life is not measly. Never say that. No one of our family would hesitate if there was a way back to being human. There's only one chance at being human. After I change you, there's no way back." Edward said gently.

I loved the way he said _our family_. It was true in one way but was about to be in another sense. "Yes Edward," I said patiently. "You've explained all this to me. I know what I'm giving up, but I also know who I cannot live without. You. I love you more than you can imagine, believe me or not. Why not make it easier and let me join you, and what better than spending it for all eternity?" I smiled lovingly, losing myself in his beautiful, hypnotizing eyes.

"So ready to become a monster," Edward whispered to himself, but I heard him.

"Edward," I said exasperated. "What have I said about you being a monster? You won't let me be a monster either. I know you will do whatever it takes for me to not kill humans." Edward winced when I said kill.

"I know," Edward whispered. He looked away from my eyes to look at some distant spot on the wall.

"You really have no idea what you're putting yourself through." He said darkly.

"I don't care." I retorted, angry now. "How many times do I have to say it? I love you and that's all that matters. It will be worth everything that I will have to go through."

He looked at my eyes again with his own pained ones. I don't know what he saw in my eyes, but suddenly his eyes softened and love emanated from these precious topaz eyes that I loved so much.

I pulled his head to meet his lips with mine. I tangled my hands in his bronze hair again as they had moved to cradle his face in my hands. This kiss was one of the best. We both poured all of our love into this kiss as if there was no tomorrow. Which was ironic, in a sense.

Edward, always the responsible one, pulled away though unwillingly. I was panting, out of breath. My heart was racing.

"Oh Bella," Edward agonized. "I will miss the sound of your heart. So much. And your gorgeous brown eyes, your precious blush, and most important of all, your human warmth."

I smiled gently. There was nothing I could say.

He sighed in resignation and surrender. He met my eyes. I nodded with certainty. "Do it," I ordered simply.

He kept eye contact as he picked up my left hand and held it with his own. He kissed the palm of my hand and grazed his nose along my wrist and forearm, inhaling deeply. He kissed my hand passionately, not breaking eye contact, and then...

_He bit my hand._

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? So-so? Please review and tell me. I really want to know how I did! Some criticism would be good too... It's how we improve!

HorsecrazyJr.


End file.
